ASL, Les chroniques de Dawn
by WonderPillow
Summary: "Parfois, Sabo voyait son frère comme une moto lancée à pleine vitesse dans une nuit d'encre, roulant au hasard sur une route où circulaient des véhicules qu'elle heurtait consciemment, comme pour embêter le monde. Son rôle à lui était de freiner la moto le plus possible avant qu'elle ne dérape dans le ravin : malheureusement, ça ne marchait pas à tous les coups…"
1. Chapter 1

Alors, tout d'abord, bonjour.

Je sais que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas passée sur FF. En tant qu'auteur, j'entends. Il me fallait une grande, longue, belle pause et je l'ai eue.

» Pour ceux qui se le demanderaient : oui, UCDA reprendra sous peu. Je posterai sûrement le prochain chapitre après celui-ci, ou après le chapitre deux, tout dépend de mon inspiration : j'ai déjà la trame et le résumé entier du chapitre, le résumé entier de la fin mais quand l'inspiration n'est pas là…

» A la base, ceci devait être un OS qui a dépassé les 10 000 mots. Alors elle s'est muée en mini-fic #simplicitéquandtunoustiens.

» Il peut y avoir parfois du vocabulaire grossier (tout dépend du degré où vous situez la vulgarité). Petite particularité : Luffy a huit ans, Sabo et Ace sont majeurs.

» Il y aura peut-être six ou sept chapitres. Peut-être plus. Mais je pense que mon grand maximum sera de dix. Je suis bien avancée, et je pense que les chapitres feront environ 4000 mots chacun (je trouve que c'est une bonne moyenne, ni trop peu ni trop long).

Merci à tous ceux qui me laisseront un retour !

 **DISCLAIMER :** OP appartient à Oda (always).

 **Bêta-Reading :** petite00 est la merveilleuse bêta-reader de ma life. Sans elle, vous auriez le droit à un paquet d'intolérances et de coquilles de ma part. J'dis ça, j'dis rien.

 **Genre :** UA. Définitivement.

Le rythme de parution risque d'être très, très irrégulier. Désolée d'avance.

* * *

 _ **Ribs –**_ Lorde.

 _ **Clair de Lune**_ – Claude Debussy.

* * *

 _« Aller faire un tour en vélo ? On pourrait aller jouer à la PlayStation chez ton pote, là, Marco. Dormir chez lui, même. Tu sais bien que papy ne dira rien ! Allez, quoi… Jouer avec Luffy, alors ? Aller au parc ? Au cinéma ? Je veux bien payer ta place ! Bon. Même pas faire un match de basket ? Je trouverai des gens pour jouer avec nous… T'es sérieux ?! Mais bouge-toi un peu ! Tu ne vas pas rester toute ta journée devant ton ordi ! Tu ne vas pas_ _ **dormir**_ _toute la journée ! Viens faire un tour, rien qu'un ! S'il-te-plaît… »_

* * *

 _« Allô ? Allô ? Je suis bien chez… »_

« … Ace, Sabo et Luffy ! ASL, c'e… »

« … C'est bon, Luff', passe-moi le téléphone. Vas prendre une douche. Oui, une douche ! Il est neuf heures du soir, Luff', tu dois être couché et tu sais très bien que tu es sous ma responsabilité et que tu dois m'écouter quand je te parle, Garp l'a dit lui-même… Luff' ! »

« … »

 _« Allô ? Allô ? Est-ce que v… »_

« Oui, oui ! Oui ! Allô ? Bonjour, je suis désolé pour la coupure… Vous êtes bien chez Monkey D. Garp, oui. Enfin, je suis Sabo mais… On s'en fiche. C'est pourquoi ? »

 _« Euh, pour… J'appelle pour Portgas D. Ace.»_

« Ace ? Il n'est pas là pour le moment. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? »

 _« Oui, je suis au courant… Je sais, moi, où il est en ce moment. Pero... euh, une fille s'est plainte de… »_

« … De ? »

 _« … de harcèlement. Il est au poste de police pour l'instant mais quelqu'un doit venir pour le récupérer. »_

« Attendez, vous voulez-dire qu'Ace est sous les barreaux ? »

 _« Non ! Absolument pas. Les flics l'ont gardé parce qu'il courait encore après elle – la fille, vous voyez – alors qu'elle lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir mais il continuait parce que, vous savez comment est Ace, il est parfois un peu impulsif et… »_

Sabo soupira. Se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il devait arrêter ça immédiatement. Faire comprendre à Ace qu'il devait se calmer.

« Oui, oui, je comprends. » le coupa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans son dos lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. C'était Luffy, encore. « Ecoutez, pas de problème, je vais aller au poste. Merci de m'avoir prévenu et, euh… Pardon mais vous êtes qui, au juste ? »

Silence.

 _« Euh… Un pote à Ace ? »_

« Un 'pote' à Ace ? Si vous en êtes vraiment un, pourquoi vous n'allez pas le récupérer vous-même ? Comment est-ce que vous êtes au courant de tout ça ? Est-ce que vous avez assisté à son arrestation ? Est-ce que vous avez seulement levé le petit doigt ? Est-ce q… »

Le son de la tonalité arriva aux oreilles de Sabo qui resta quelques secondes muet, abaissant le combiné inerte dans sa main pour le fixer plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire, pensif.

Ace avait vraiment le chic pour attirer les mauvaises fréquentations. Les gens qui trouvaient un intérêt à s'approcher, faire connaissance, passer un peu de temps avec lui jusqu'à en être rassasiés et le jeter sans aucun remords. Quoi que celui-ci avait pris la peine d'appeler. Peut-être qu'il tenait vraiment à Ace, malgré tout.

 _Bullshit,_ songea Sabo en jetant le téléphone sur le petit meuble d'un brun clair à sa gauche. La situation avait encore tourné au vinaigre et, maintenant, il n'y avait que lui pour recoller les pots cassés avant que Garp ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

\- Sabo ? C'est grave ? l'interrogea une petite voix, un peu plus loin.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le blond aperçut son petit frère prostré au coin de la porte de la cuisine, en t-shirt et – semblait-il, du moins il l'espérait – sur le point d'aller se doucher. Ses grands yeux chocolats paraissaient encore plus inquisiteurs et pressants que d'ordinaire. On l'aurait dit au bord des larmes.

\- Grave ? lança-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait léger (mais qui n'apaisa en rien Luffy, à en juger par son expression perdue). Pas du tout. Ace est juste, hum… (Il ferma les yeux. Se creusa la cervelle pour trouver un mensonge passable)… il est juste à une soirée avec des amis et il a un peu trop bu pour rentrer seul, comme d'habitude. Je vais aller le récupérer là-bas pendant que tu resteras ici et iras te coucher comme un grand. Tu es capable de faire ça pour moi et Garp, n'est-ce-pas ?

Luffy fronça les sourcils.

\- Il est ivre ?

Sabo acquiesça, refoulant le petit pincement au cœur qu'il éprouvait en réalisant que son petit frère ne savait déjà que trop bien se servir de ce genre de vocabulaire, habitué depuis tout petit aux frasques et abus d'Ace. Finalement, alors qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru si on lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt, il se révélait être le plus « sage » de leur petit trio.

Incroyable.

\- Il viendra me dire bonne nuit quand il rentrera quand même ?

\- Promis. Je le ramène et je le traîne par la peau des fesses dans ta chambre pour qu'il te fasse ton bisou du soir.

\- C'est pas un bisou du soir. Les bisous, c'est pour les filles, papy me l'a dit. Je suis pas une fille et un jour je deviendrai un officier de la marine comme lui et il sera très fier de moi. Et Ace aussi ! Et comme ça, quand on rentrera, papy sera trop fier de nous deux !

\- Bien sûr… soupira Sabo.

Les aspirations dont Garp martelait la cervelle de Luffy faisait toujours grincer Sabo des dents. Il lui inventait une vie sur mesure comme il la souhaitait pour ses petits-fils, sans prendre en compte leurs propres rêves.

Sabo n'avait pas oublié quand, à peine trois mois plus tôt, Luffy avait sauté dans son lit en plein milieu de la nuit pour lui annoncer que, plus tard, il serait un fier pirate. Bon, évidemment, ce n'était ni un rêve convenable, ni un rêve accessible, mais ça restait mignon.

Aujourd'hui, Luffy ne rêvait que de bateaux armés, de sous-marins espions, d'uniformes impeccables et de médailles rutilantes. Un avenir que Sabo rejetait de toutes ses forces.

\- Bon… Tu fais bien ce que je t'ai dit, hein ? s'enquit-il, se sentant coupable de laisser son petit frère seul et en pleine nuit, qui plus est.

Il n'avait que huit ans. Beaucoup trop jeune pour devoir se débrouiller sans l'aide d'un grand frère pour lui dire quoi faire et le protéger en permanence. Mais où étaient ceux qui auraient dû s'occuper de Luffy avant Sabo, qui n'était que son frère adoptif, après tout ?

Garp avait été appelé en mission à l'autre bout du monde, dans l'Océan Indien pour chasser les pirates (Luffy avait refusé de lui adresser la parole pendant deux semaines. _Quinze_ jours. Chasser des pirates, et puis quoi encore ?!).

Ace se mettait dans des situations impossibles.

Le père de Luffy – Monkey D. Dragon, plus communément surnommé « Dragon » dans le métier – dirigeait une énorme entreprise, laquelle cumulait profit sur profit : même Sabo commençait à en entendre parler au vu de son succès croissant, alors qu'il ne s'intéressait absolument pas à l'actualité économique… ni au commerce, d'ailleurs.

Ace disait que c'était un bon business et que ça rapportait bien. Assez pour ne pas avoir envie de voir son rejeton traîner dans ses pattes et le refiler à son propre paternel mais ça, c'était une autre histoire et Sabo ne se serait jamais permis de l'aborder sous le toit des Monkey qui avaient daigné l'accueillir, lui.

N'empêche, il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de ce petit frère qu'il laissait derrière lui tout comme les autres, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

\- Je reviens vite, promis, lui jura-t-il en s'avançant vers lui pour s'emparer de sa main et la serrer affectueusement. Si tu préfères, tu peux laisser toutes les lumières de la maison allumées et, s'il y a le moindre problème, tu…

-… va sonner chez le voisin d'à côté pour lui demander de l'aide. Et j'oublie pas de prévenir Dadan. J'sais.

Sabo hocha la tête.

Même après avoir verrouillé la porte et démarrer l'antique voiture dont Garp lui avait prêté la clef (dans sa grande générosité) le temps de son absence, il sentit le nœud déjà formé dans son estomac lui resserrer les entrailles. Il faisait n'importe quoi. Ace faisait n'importe quoi.

Par un hasard malheureux, le poste de police de la petite île de Dawn se trouvait à seulement quatre pâtés de maison de leur chez-eux. Pour emmener Luffy à l'école, Ace et Sabo prenaient un raccourci qui leur faisait croiser la route d'agents chaque matin : parfois, certains reconnaissaient Ace et lui jetaient un regard noir avant de leur faire signe de circuler.

Evidemment, Sabo désapprouvait. Selon lui, Luffy ne pouvait pas comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne chose d'être reconnu ainsi, d'avoir une mauvaise réputation à traîner en permanence derrière soi. Et après, il voulait devenir pirate…

Plongé dans ses pensées, le blond fit pivoter le volant sur la gauche pour prendre la bonne direction avec en fond sonore _Ribs_ de Lorde que jouait la radio. Ce titre avait le bon côté d'apaiser ses nerfs…

Bon. Sans surprise, sa soirée allait se résumer à négocier avec le commissaire sur la remise en liberté de son frère, rentrer avec lui dans un silence de mort et avaler un plat de pâtes réchauffées devant un épisode de série qu'il avait téléchargé illégalement, une semaine auparavant. Un programme qui ne lui devenait que trop familier. Si Garp apprenait que son petit-fils passait deux jours sur sept au poste de police, ça allait barder pour leur matricule _à tous._ Peut-être pas à Luffy, trop petit et trop inconscient pour ne pas être épargné, mais Sabo n'y manquerait pas.

Garp avait un sens aigu de la justice, oui, mais il considérait aussi Sabo comme le plus sage et réfléchi de leur petite bande turbulente… selon lui, Sabo devait – _était_ – capable de calmer Ace, de le ralentir assez pour qu'il ne multiplie pas les bêtises.

Parfois, Sabo voyait son frère comme une moto lancée à pleine vitesse dans une nuit d'encre, roulant au hasard sur une route où circulaient des véhicules qu'elle heurtait consciemment, comme pour embêter le monde. Son rôle à lui était de freiner la moto le plus possible avant qu'elle ne dérape dans le ravin : malheureusement, ça ne marchait pas à tous les coups…

Sauf qu'il en avait plus que marre de jouer les freins et d'encaisser les coups qu'Ace aurait dû prendre à sa place…

Soudain, Sabo donna un brusque coup de frein. Ses phares venaient de balayer une silhouette dans l'obscurité, une forme indistincte en plein milieu de la chaussée qui n'avait pas fait un geste en le voyant arriver et qui se tenait toujours là, immobile, un bras en travers du visage pour se protéger les yeux de la lumière des phares.

Le blond n'eut _aucun_ mal à reconnaître la silhouette hésitante à cause de laquelle il avait dû piler.

Il sentit aussitôt la boule de son estomac se délier pour venir lui entraver la gorge et lui brouiller la vue. Le sang lui montait au cerveau. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la colère. S'il ne se calmait pas, les choses allaient _vraiment_ tourner au vinaigre.

Seulement voilà : en ce moment-même et au vu des circonstances atténuantes, Sabo n'avait pas non plus envie de se calmer.

Il interrompit la voix aérienne de Lorde en enfonçant la radio d'un coup de poing rageur puis se jeta sur la portière. _Furieux._ Si on lui avait demandé son état d'esprit actuel, il n'aurait pas pu répondre autre chose.

Ace semblait l'attendre, toujours aussi figé, un mélange de perplexité et d'incompréhension plissant ses traits.

A présent, Sabo n'avait qu'une seule envie : envoyer sa paume sur ce visage ahuri pour le voir _enfin_ réagir et pour se soulager du même coup.

Trop, c'était trop.

Le visage d'Ace s'éclaira lorsqu'il le reconnut à la lumière des phares. Il garda une main contractée sur son visage alors qu'il s'écriait :

\- Sab' ! T'es venu me chercher ! C'est vraiment sympa, surtout à cette heure, parce que je savais pas vraiment comment rentrer, surtout qu'il fait nuit noire maintenant que la mairie a décidé de couper l'électricité des lampadaires à partir de vingt heures. Et… Sab', qu'est-ce que… ?

Sabo ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer : il le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Ace chancela, ébahis, avant de reprendre vivement ses esprits.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS BORDEL ?!

\- La ferme ! J'ai pas besoin que tu fasses encore plus de tapage ce soir, t'en as déjà bien assez fait comme ça ! Comment est-ce que tu es sorti du poste de police, hein ?! Ils t'ont laissé partir ou tu t'es enfui ?! Parce que je te le jure : si tu t'es enfui, si tu as osé poser ne serait-ce qu'un pied sans autorisation en dehors du commissariat, je te ramène directement là-bas et je leur demande de t'y laisser croupir tout le temps qu'il faudra pour que Garp puisse venir t'y chercher A MA PLACE !

Il inspira un bon coup, sans tenir compte de l'air crispé d'Ace qui se muait peu à peu en une incrédulité perplexe.

Sabo en profita pour enchaîner :

\- J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Tu sais que Luffy est tout seul, à la maison ? A cette heure-là ?! Je devrais être en train de lui lire une putain d'histoire pour qu'il dorme et qu'il aille à l'école demain _re-po-sé._ A la place, je vais chercher son taré de frère au po…

\- JE NE SUIS PAS TARÉ ! protesta Ace en l'agrippant par le col de sa chemise flambant neuve (mais déjà crasseuse) et en le secouant violemment. JE NE SUIS PAS TARÉ !

\- Il va falloir que tu me le prouves alors ! Et _vraiment_! Que tu le prouves à tout le monde, d'ailleurs ! Alors maintenant, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement : tu vas rentrer à l'avant de la voiture – sur le siège _passager_ : je te vois sur le siège conducteur et je t'en remets une ! –, on va parler pendant le trajet de comment t'es sorti du poste à qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire à cette pauvre fille pour qu'elle se plaigne de harcèlement et _ensuite_ tu iras dire au revoir à ton petit frère qui attend dans son lit. Ce n'est même pas discutable.

Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles, se défiant mutuellement du regard. Ace, les mains crispées autour du tissu de sa chemise, arborait une expression mélangeant douleur, honte, colère et embarras. Ses mèches folles, d'un noir de corbeau, brillant et lisse, encadraient des yeux tout aussi sombres et torturés. Sabo lui avait toujours trouvé des cils, des grains de beauté et des lèvres incroyables : un physique explosif qui, cumulé à son caractère aussi changeant qu'une pluie d'été, donnait un résultat détonnant. Ajouté à sa chemise débraillée ouverte sur un torse musculeux piqueté de tâches lui-aussi, un collier rouge sang dont les perles semblaient narguer le monde et un ancien jean troué sur lequel s'entassaient d'innombrables chaînes, Ace avait un look d'enfer. Voilà ce qu'il était réellement. L'enfer tentateur.

Mais est-ce que c'était le moment de penser à ça ? Non, certainement pas. C'était le moment d'exécuter ce qu'il venait de jeter à la face de son frère et de rentrer à la maison.

Une fenêtre s'éclaira à l'étage du bâtiment le plus proche. Le bon moment pour déguerpir avant que les véritables ennuis ne leur tombent sur la tête.

Alors Sabo fit comme à son habitude – il suivit son instinct. Sa main vient rencontrer le poignet d'Ace qu'il desserra de sa prise sur son vêtement, se libérant du même coup. Toujours silencieux, il se servit ensuite de sa poigne pour guider le brun vers la voiture et l'y engouffrer de force.

Ace se laissa faire tout du long, sans résister. Il ne prononça pas un mot quand Sabo redémarra, ni quand Lorde revint chanter dans l'habitacle comme si de rien n'était.

Sabo commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas un peu abusé en lui criant ses quatre vérités à la figure l'instant d'avant, quand Ace prit la parole.

\- Luffy… Il est vraiment tout seul ?

Sabo acquiesça avant de se rappeler que non, Ace ne pouvait pas voir dans l'obscurité.

\- Ouais.

\- Merde. Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas… c'est pas de ma faute, pour la fille. Enfin si, un peu. Pas beaucoup.

\- Déballe.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les épaules d'Ace retomber. Vaincues.

\- Je ne la harcelais pas, commença Ace en appuyant son coude contre sa vitre. C'est juste que… est-ce que je peux éteindre la radio ? (Sabo soupira) – Merci. Ouais, en fait, elle s'appelle Perona et elle est déjà bizarre d'ordinaire, tu vois. Je veux dire, c'est le genre de fille à décider d'adopter un look totalement gothique du jour au lendemain tout en gardant son caractère de petite fille flippante – on dirait une poupée, tu vois ? Peut-être que tu vois pas, mais... Si, elle est en cours avec nous cette année. Tu _dois_ voir qui c'est. Enfin bref, on se connaît un peu, elle et moi. Je l'apprécie de loin, quoi. Seulement, je me baladais avec Hermep en début de soirée…

\- Hermep ? Le type qui m'a appelé ? le coupa Sabo.

La voix d'Ace parut choquée.

\- Appelé ? Appelé pourquoi ?

\- Pour me prévenir que tu t'étais fait arrêter, banane. Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis toujours pas devin.

\- Ah… Faudra que je pense à le remercier, alors.

\- Un bon ami à toi ?

\- On se connaît. Bref, on a croisé Perona par hasard et Hermep – qui l'aime beaucoup, je sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve, mais bon – lui a demandé si elle voulait venir manger un bout avec nous. Tu penses bien, elle a tout de suite accepté. En fait, je crois qu'elle craque totalement sur moi. En cours, il n'y a qu'elle pour me lancer des regards et des petits rires à l'autre bout de la classe… Drôlement gênant.

Sabo ne put s'empêcher de sourire mentalement à cette pensée, même s'il ne voyait toujours pas de qui il s'agissait. Il ne se déconcentra pas pour autant, prenant une attention toute particulière à bien conduire. Manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent arrêter.

-… elle a commandé un truc… immangeable, si tu veux mon av…

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais abréger ?

\- Bah… Tu me connais, j'en pouvais plus de ses regards alanguis et de ses faux airs pour me séduire. Alors j'ai été franc, quoi. Hermep m'avait dit d'essayer de la jouer avec du tact mais, tu me connais, parfois je peux juste pas… C'est pas possible. Les mots… Ça sort tout seul de ma bouche et je peux rien faire pour arrêter ça, c'est pas de ma faute.

Le manque de tact… Oui, ça, Sabo ne connaissait que trop bien. Malheureusement.

\- Et ? lança Sabo en se garant du mieux qu'il put dans l'allée, constatant avec soulagement que la lumière de la chambre de Luffy était éteinte.

\- … et je lui ai dit : « Laisse tomber Perona, tes petits airs marchent pas avec moi, je suis pas intéressé. Si tu veux savoir, je suis gay. »

Sabo en oublia de mettre le frein à main, la Peugeot glissant lentement vers le bas de la rue, bouche bée.

\- P'tain Sab', on part en arrière ! Freine, _freine_!

Sabo reprit ses esprits et le remonta enfin.

\- Pardon ? balbutia-t-il ensuite d'une voix blanche, son visage coupé en deux par la lumière de la maison qui n'en laissait voir qu'une moitié.

Ace haussa les sourcils, _comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction._

\- Je suis gay. Voilà ce que je lui ai dit.

* * *

Allongé dans l'obscurité, Sabo comptait les étoiles en plastique fluorescent au-dessus de son lit.

 _Il y en a précisément cinquante-huit_ , lui souffla une voix en lui qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. _Tu le sais, arrête de recompter à chaque fois que tu as besoin d'une diversion. Arrête de te voiler la face._

Trente-huit, trente-neuf… Il avait beau savoir que la boîte contenant les étoiles annonçait que cinquante-huit étoiles précisément patientaient à l'intérieur, il ne tombait jamais sur le bon chiffre. Peut-être que cette nuit serait la bonne.

Il se souvenait encore de ce soir-là, lorsqu'il était rentré de cours. Ace avait trouvé la blague de très bon goût : lui un peu moins, quand il avait découvert le carnage effectué sur son plafond.

Ceci étant, le brun avait vu juste. Sabo n'aimait aucune partie de l'année comme les premiers jours d'Août, période précise à laquelle les étoiles filantes zébraient le ciel nocturne avec assiduité. Il passait alors son temps dehors, sur la pelouse sèche et jaune, le regard plongé dans l'immensité stellaire qui le narguait lui, sur sa planète insignifiante. En ces jours bénis, Ace venait se planter à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour lui gâcher le spectacle en lançant des traits d'humour mêlés de sarcasme dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Et puis, un jour, il avait eu « l'excellente idée » (selon lui) de passer au magasin de bricolage du coin et d'en revenir, tout content de lui, un carton sous le bras. Autant dire qu'Ace n'avait jamais autant rit que ce jour-là devant l'air ébahi de Sabo.

 _« Comme ça, t'auras ton ciel étoilé toute l'année grâce à moi !_ »

Il n'en manquait jamais une.

Croisant les bras derrière son crâne, installé sur le dos, Sabo ferma les yeux. Il se sentait exténué mais ne parvenait pas à dormir. La douleur dans les muscles de ses avant-bras et de ses cuisses lui rappelait qu'il aurait dû y aller plus doucement à son dernier entraînement de volley, mais lui ne pensait qu'à intensifier encore plus ses efforts physiques. Il faudrait bien que son corps s'adapte.

A cet instant-même, c'était plutôt son esprit qui devait s'adapter aux paroles d'Ace.

 _« Je lui ai dit que j'étais gay »_

Ben voyons. Le pire n'était pas la franchise et la candeur avec lesquelles il avait déclamé cette dernière phrase, comme si elle tombait sous le sens. Non, le pire, c'était que Sabo, s'il avait été choqué pendant quelque secondes, ne ressentait plus rien.

En fait, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : ça ne le surprenait pas du tout. Ace, gay ? Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Lorsqu'il y repensait, Sabo n'avait jamais vu son frère flancher devant une fille. Pourtant, elles ne manquaient pas, celles qui le trouvaient à leur goût et venaient flirter avec lui sans la moindre once de subtilité. Elles lui faisaient clairement savoir ce qu'elles voulaient et, en retour, elles ne recevaient que des sourires magouilleurs et le regard indifférent de celui qui trouve la situation amusante sans y prêter une attention particulière.

Est-ce qu'il avait eu une relation sérieuse, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Non, pas à ce que Sabo s'en souvienne. Juste des sourires échangés par-dessus un pupitre, quand ils étaient en classe, ou au travers d'un feu de camp lorsqu'ils partaient en excursion avec une bande d'amis. Quoiqu'il s'agissait plutôt des amis d'Ace, jamais des siens puisqu'ils n'existaient pas… Ou disons qu'il en avait moins que son frère.

Sabo se retourna à fond et prit une grande inspiration, le nez dans les draps.

Comme un disque rayé, les paroles d'Ace ne cessaient de repasser en boucle dans son crâne, l'assourdissant. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir cette fichue phrase gravée dans la nuque, marquée sur son front, affichée en permanence sur ses paupières. Tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

Il tendit une main vers sa table de chevet où il tâtonna quelques secondes avant de sentir la coque en métal froide de son portable sous ses doigts. Lorsqu'il l'alluma, l'écran afficha trois heures et demie du matin.

 _Beaucoup trop tard pour se coucher, beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever_ , soupira-t-il intérieurement.

De nouveau, il tendit le bras, saisit ses écouteurs et les brancha sur son portable. Puis, il se redressa. Ses yeux suivirent avec rapidité la liste de morceaux compris dans son répertoire musical. S'il voulait vraiment dormir, mieux valait quelque chose de calme. Mais est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment dormir ?

Non. Au fond, il savait qu'Ace ne s'était pas couché. Il avait entendu les pas feutrés, pourtant bruyants à ses oreilles, suivre le couloir de l'étage jusqu'à l'escalier, la quatrième marche grinçant lorsqu'il y avait posé le pied.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en bas à cette heure ?!

Réponse : regarder la télévision. Ou mettre à jour le fil d'actualité de ses réseaux sociaux pour scruter pendant des heures des photos de tous les gens populaires du lycée dans des poses diverses et variées, de la mannequin alanguie ou mystérieuse aux langues tirées et sourires marqués d'un appareil dentaire.

Le choix de Sabo – qui hésitait toujours devant sa liste de musiques – se porta finalement vers _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy. Un morceau de piano calme qui glissait vers ses oreilles comme du velours sous ses pas, déroulant des notes de piano absolument aériennes près de ses oreilles. En fermant les paupières, il pouvait presque apercevoir la lune pleine au-dessus de lui, se découpant sur le ciel obscur.

Sans faire de bruit, il se redressa et alla ouvrir sa porte.

Comme d'habitude, la quatrième marche grinça. Il n'y prêta pas attention, obnubilé par le flot de notes cristallines autour de lui.

\- Sab' ? chuchota une voix dans la semi-obscurité du salon.

Sabo grimaça. Son moment venait de se briser. Il mit le morceau en pause pour en profiter plus tard, franchissant la distance qui lui restait vers le canapé où la silhouette d'Ace s'étalait.

Le blond avait mis dans le mille : Ace regardait la télévision tout en faisant défiler les dernières photos de ses « amis » sur Instagram. Son visage était éclairé de temps en temps par un cliché à la luminosité plus vive que les autres, et alors un sourire orné de fossettes creusait son visage.

Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés.

\- T'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Non.

\- Je te jure que je suis allé dire au revoir à Luffy.

\- Je te crois. Suis pas là pour ça, si tu veux savoir. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à dormir.

Il y eut un silence. Le pouce d'Ace glissait silencieusement sur son écran.

\- Tu ne regardes pas la télé ? demanda Sabo. Je peux étein…

\- Non ! Je veux dire non, se reprit Ace quand il eut pris conscience d'avoir parlé trop fort à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Je regarde. C'est intéressant.

\- Un docu sur la vie sous-marine ? Tu envisages de faire de la plongée l'été prochain ?

\- Ouaip.

Sabo resta quelque secondes interdit.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu sais à peine nager !

\- Je sais, grinça Ace en quittant les yeux de son écran, pour une fois, une moue agacée au visage. Je compte bien apprendre à nager et ensuite faire de la plongée. C'est un nouveau _projet._ J'ai trop hâte de m'y mettre. Gâche pas mon enthousiasme. Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'y pense ? J'en ai parlé avec Hermep. Il dit que c'est une idée cool, que je devrais me lancer tout de suite. Mais je préfère attendre la fin des cours, pour le temps libre tu vois, c'est plus int…

\- Ace, soupira Sabo pour stopper son flot continu de paroles. OK, OK, j'ai compris l'idée.

Il s'allongea près de son frère qui se tortilla, puis s'enfonça dans le canapé pour lui laisser de l'espace.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on change de place ? s'enquit soudain la voix d'Ace, soufflant dans son cou. Je vois plus la télé. Et puis, là où je suis, c'est plus confortable pour dormir…

Sabo poussa un nouveau soupir puis roula sur le côté. Ils pivotèrent. Le blond ferma les yeux.

\- Ace…

\- Ouais ? murmura le brun, la voix étouffée par-dessus son épaule.

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment gay ?

\- Ça te gêne ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, répondit-il en toute franchise.

\- Oui. C'est vrai. Maintenant, dors.

Curieusement, ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules. Il avait la réponse à sa question.

* * *

Je viens d'y repenser (des années plus taaard) mais, un jour d'ennui profond, je me suis amusée à créer un Tumblr à cette fic. Vous pouvez le retrouver à l'adresse: dawnchronicles . tumblr . com (enlevez les espaces pour que le lien fonctionne). Le mot de passe: acesaboluffy (oui, je ne me suis pas foulée...)

Merci à ceux qui auront lu jusque là. Laissez un petit mot au passage, c'est toujours sympa!

WP.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci aux deux adorables revieweuses (pas certaine que le terme existe…) qui m'ont laissée un petit message sur le premier chapitre. Encore un grand merci à vous ! :D

Merci aussi aux favoris/followers, si vous pouviez vous manifester pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ces deux chapitres, ce serait parfait!

Ce deuxième chapitre est prêt depuis un bail mais j'hésitais à le poster… Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne idée ou non. Mais comme j'ai une bonne avance, je peux largement me le permettre.

CQFD.

» Comme je l'ai dit dans la note du premier chapitre, le rythme de parution restera très irrégulier.

» En fait, il y aura plus de sept chapitre (je ne réalise jamais que les projets que j'ai en tête sont hyper longs à mettre par écrit…)

» Je rappelle que j'ai créé un Tumblr pour cette petite fic (oui, je n'ai toujours rien d'autre à faire (en fait, les outils qu'Internet met à notre disposition me passionnent) (tout le monde s'en fiche je suppose)). Vous pouvez le retrouver à l'adresse : dawnchronicles7tumblr7com (on enlève les 7 et on met des points. Yep. Tous les 7.) Le mdp : acesaboluffy

 **DISCLAIMER ** : OP appartient à Oda.

 **Bêta-reading :** petite00, still.

 **Genre : ** UA. Le jour où je ferai autre chose, il pleuvra des grenouilles bleues à paillette capables de cracher du feu. Si ! Si !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Kaleidoscope ~ COLDPLAY.**

 **Birds ~ COLDPLAY.**

* * *

\- Alors ce type, cet agent ne l'a arrêté que pour lui faire la leçon et le relâcher ensuite ?

Sabo soupira et attrapa une bouteille de lait pour la ranger dans le frigo.

\- Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Mais Ace a aussi eu beaucoup de chance. L'agent qui l'a embarqué, Morgan, est aussi le père d'Hermep, le type qui l'accompagnait. Un sale caractère et, pour tout te dire, je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup celui-là – je parle de Morgan, hein. N'empêche qu'il a pris en compte le fait que son fils était avec Ace au moment des faits et, de son côté, Hermep a assuré à son père qu'Ace n'y était pour rien. Apparemment, la fille s'est juste mise en colère toute seule et s'est mise à l'accuser de tous les vices possibles et inimaginables…

Dadan souleva le sac de course encore rempli à ras-bord de victuailles pour le poser sur la table de la petite cuisine. Celle-ci, inondée de soleil, avait pour sol un tapis de boîtes de conserves, emballages en carton et sachets plastiques qu'il faudrait s'occuper de jeter quand on aurait terminé… Si Luffy n'en récupérait pas la moitié avant pour se fabriquer un nouveau costume de marin et tout l'attirail qui allait avec.

\- C'est fou, quand même. Il a une chance pas possible.

Sabo haussa les épaules.

\- Tu parles. De ce qu'il m'a raconté, il lui a juste jeté à la figure qu'il était gay et elle lui a lancé son café au visage en retour. Ensuite, elle lui aurait apparemment écrasé les deux pieds avant de se lever comme une furie et de quitter le café en reversant le plus de plateaux sur son passage. Et, quand Hermep a voulu la suivre dans la rue pour qu'Ace lui présente ses excuses – ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait, tu le connais – elle s'est mise à hurler qu'ils la harcelaient. C'est comme ça que Morgan est arrivé, dix minutes plus tard. Il devait être content de trouver son fils en si bonne compagnie... Il n'y a qu'Ace pour se fourrer dans la mouise comme ça. Tiens, est-ce que tu pourrais me refiler les yaourts, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Ce gosse a un sacré pif quand même, affirma-t-elle en tendant le bras par-dessus la table pour lui tendre ses yaourts. Je te le dis, moi : il s'en serait pas sorti comme ça sans un bon coup de pouce du destin.

-… et d'Hermep. Un gros coup de pouce d'Hermep. Faudra penser à le remercier.

Dadan haussa les épaules.

\- J'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils l'aient laissé sortir comme ça… Je veux dire, Morgan l'avait bouclé, non ?

\- Pas vraiment, grinça Sabo. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter son fils pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas certain, puisque seule Perona soutenait qu'elle avait été harcelée. Personne n'a rien vu… Elle est connue à Dawn, tu sais. Tout le monde la prend pour une tarée.

Sabo hésita une infime seconde avant d'ajouter :

\- La pauvre…

\- En attendant, enchaîna Dadan, tout est bien qui finit bien ! Je comprends pas grand-chose à ton histoire, à part qu'ils avaient aucune réelle charge à retenir contre Ace pour le boucler… Mais on s'en fiche ! Quand est-ce qu'on doit ramener le p'tit Luffy en cours ?

Sabo jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale qui pendait, de travers, au-dessus du four. Une antiquité, mais une antiquité qui continuait vaillamment de faire tourner ses aiguilles à chaque nouvelle heure, chaque nouvelle minute, chaque nouvelle seconde.

\- Dans trois-quarts d'heure. Sachant que la maîtresse les laisse jouer encore un peu dans la cour avant de les rentrer en classe, on peut peut-être s'arranger pour négocier deux ou trois minutes de plus…

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire Dadan, qui approuva du chef.

\- Parfait ! tonna-t-elle en s'emparant d'une casserole. Je vais vous faire des steaks avec une tripotée de petits oignons dont vous me direz des nouvelles !

Pendant que Dadan – la plus-ou-moins « amie » de Garp et, à ce titre, leur tutrice quand il n'était pas à domicile – s'affairait autour du gaz, Sabo chevaucha les innombrables papiers, cartons et plastiques qui jonchaient le sol pour atteindre la porte.

Luffy jouait à l'étage avec les miniatures des plus grands loups de mer de tous les temps. Sabo entendait ses éclats de rire et ses trépignements de là où il se trouvait. Dadan préparait à manger… mais où était encore passé Ace ? Il manquait cruellement à l'appel alors qu'il l'avait accompagné chercher Luffy à l'école primaire, à peine une demi-heure plus tôt.

Le brun avait toujours le chic pour disparaître au moment où Dadan ramenait les courses, chaque lundi. Il détestait ranger, argumentant que cela lui faisait perdre un temps précieux sur ses _projets._

Les projets d'Ace. Toute une histoire.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, Sabo se dirigea vers la porte arrière de la petite maison qui donnait sur leur petit bout de jardin. La terrasse n'avait pas subi de nettoyage depuis des lustres – quelques feuilles mortes balayées en masquaient la saleté. On aurait pu croire le reste du jardin en jachère, tellement le gazon avait poussé et envahi les abords de la maison, jusqu'au lierre de grimper sur les murs et d'entourer la fenêtre de la chambre d'Ace. Avec le soleil frappant de ce début d'été, toute la végétation avait jauni et les fleurs étaient mortes, mais les grands arbres et les buissons épais qui s'accrochaient à la clôture du fond de jardin subsistaient encore tant bien que mal.

Une tignasse brune, un véritable méli-mélo de boucles noires, de poussière et de petits morceaux de feuilles dépassait de derrière un arbre. Sabo s'avança le plus discrètement possible mais se fit immédiatement repérer – Ace avait toujours eu l'oreille fine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? marmonna le brun en tournant à peine la tête.

OK. Il boudait. Ce qu'il n'admettrait jamais, soit dit en passant.

\- Rien, répondit Sabo en haussant simplement les épaules – et c'était vrai après tout. Il ne voulait _rien_ de particulier.

Ace se désintéressa alors de lui pour poursuivre son activité précédente, que Sabo ne pouvait pas apercevoir, masquée par le tronc de l'arbre. Ou, du moins, il fit semblant puisque, deux minutes plus tard, il jeta un regard irrité en arrière.

\- Tu me déranges. Laisse-moi tranquille ! l'invectiva-t-il en changeant de position, sûrement dérangé par la dureté de l'écorce contre laquelle s'appuyait son dos.

Sabo ne bougea pas d'un pouce. A tel point que ce fut Ace qui finit par faire le premier pas.

\- P'tain Sab', fais quelque chose me reste pas planté là ! Tu me fiches la frousse !

\- Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ?

\- Oui, dépêche ! On n'est plus à la maternelle, pas besoin de demander !

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : il sauta par-dessus un nœud de racine aussi épais que son torse et s'installa le plus confortablement possible à côté de son frère, en tailleur.

Ace avait disposé autour de lui des feuilles blanches couvertes d'une écriture brouillonne et chaloupée que Sabo reconnut immédiatement comme la sienne. Il avait l'air de souffrir de la chaleur… et d'une certaine frustration, aussi, à en juger par ses sourcils froncés en bataille et son front plissé par la concentration. Un bic pendait d'un de ses doigts, effleurant parfois le sol au rythme de sa respiration.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda Sabo sans forcément espérer de réponse – parfois, Ace jugeait que le silence remplaçait de manière toute aussi catégorique une réponse arrêtée.

Il fut néanmoins surpris qu'Ace daigne pencher la tête vers lui et lui adresser un regard qui se révéla insondable.

\- Un travail pour les cours. De lettre, crut-il bon de préciser.

Les Lettres. Enfer et damnation pour Ace, alors que le blond appréciait cette matière, même s'il préférait l'histoire et la géographie, qui l'avaient toujours passionné.

\- Tu es obligé de faire ça maintenant ? le questionna-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour manger ensemble et ramener ensuite Luffy à l'école primaire… Tu ne voudrais pas rentrer à la maison pour te… détendre ?

Le regard noir que lui renvoya le brun fut très clair.

Sabo soupira. Il leva les yeux vers la cime de l'arbre au-dessus de lui dont les feuilles jaunies par le harcèlement incessant des rayons de soleil semblaient sur le point de se détacher au moindre coup de vent. On était à peine en début d'après-midi et il faisait déjà une chaleur insupportable.

\- Ace ? souffla-t-il soudain alors que le brun paraissait plongé dans une sorte de rêverie mélancolique qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Hum… ?

\- Tu dors la nuit ?

La question pouvait paraître stupide et sans intérêt mais Sabo qu'elle ne l'était pas. En fait, elle avait une importance qu'il commençait seulement à mesurer.

Ace émit un grognement.

\- Tu sais très bien la réponse.

\- Oui, mais je veux l'entendre.

\- En ce moment, oui.

Sabo enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

\- Ta réponse implique qu'avant, non. C'était des insomnies, ou… ?

Le regard d'Ace se perdit lui-aussi dans le feuillage roussi au-dessus d'eux. Il prit un air pensif.

\- Je pense pas. Je sais pas. J'avais juste pas envie de me reposer, comme si j'en avais pas besoin et… enfin, je sais pas.

\- Comment ça, « tu ne sais pas » ?

\- J'en sais rien ! s'énerva Ace en repoussant soudain violemment ses feuilles – il prit une grande inspiration, le regard fuyant. Il y a une semaine encore, avant que Perona fasse son cirque, j'allais très bien, j'étais à fond, je pouvais passer des heures à relire mes cours, faire mes devoirs, courir après les cours pendant deux, trois heures, aller voir l'équipe de basket du lycée pour faire un match avec eux… J'étais à fond, quoi ! explosa-t-il alors que son visage se crispait en une expression douloureuse que Sabo n'appréciait pas du tout. J'avais pas besoin de dormir, à ce moment-là… J'avais des _idées_ et plein de _projets_ , tu vois…

\- Et maintenant ? articula Sabo, la gorge enrouée sans savoir pourquoi.

Ace se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage.

\- Je sais pas. C'est retombé. Comme si j'avais eu une fièvre folle mais géniale pendant, quoi… ? Trois, quatre semaines… ? C'était génial, vraiment. Je me sentais… Comment on dit déjà ? Au meilleur de mes capacités, c'est ça. Mais… d'un autre côté… enfin, disons que c'était génial à certains moments et que ça déraillait complètement à d'autres. Je perdais un peu les pédales, tu vois.

\- Tu dormais combien d'heures par nuit, « au meilleur de tes capacités » ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Sabo.

\- Trois… quatre heures maxi. Mais je me sentais pas forcément… fatigué.

\- Quand tu m'as réveillé pour me parler de ce nouveau programme informatique qui…

Le blond s'interrompit, se démena pour trouver une meilleure position et mima des guillemets en l'air, comme pour citer Ace :

-… qui « allait révolutionner l'industrie technologique », tu avais dormi cette nuit-là ?

Ace fit la moue.

\- Je me suis reposé. Un peu. Eh, Sab', t'es pas un psy. Arrête de me poser toutes ces questions. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis jamais senti aussi à fond de ma vie et... bon, oui, c'est vrai, ça dépendait des moments, mais… ça restait assez génial. Point. Maintenant, je me sens juste pitoyablement normal. J'arrive même pas à faire ce p'tit boulot ridicule, grogna-t-il en shootant dans les feuilles de papier qui s'éparpillèrent sur l'herbe brûlée et le tapis de feuilles jaunies.

\- Non, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas un psy… énonça Sabo d'un ton pensif, relevant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le ciel comme pour s'y perdre.

De légers nuages effilochés y flottaient, comme inconscients des problèmes dont on débattait en bas. Ils étaient au-dessus, bien au-dessus de tout ça, dans leur paradis d'un bleu profond…

La voix tonitruante de Dadan le coupa dans sa rêverie.

\- Bande de garnements ! Le p'tit Luffy vous cherche et on passe à table, grouillez-vous donc de ramener vos fesses par ici !

Une porte claqua et ce fut le silence.

Sabo tourna légèrement la tête vers son frère qui fixait de façon obstinée ses rangers et dit d'une voix un tantinet plus détendue :

\- Bah… Tu sais quoi ? Ça reviendra. Tu as sûrement été très inspiré et ton cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime pendant quelques jours avant de se calmer… Si tu veux savoir, Garp dit toujours que, quand tu étais petit, tu avais tous les symptômes d'un hyperactif. Et Luffy te suit, c'est clair ! Si ça se trouve, c'est revenu et reparti… Et ça reviendra encore. En attendant, arrête de faire cette tête morose et viens manger les steaks de Dadan. Elle n'attend que ça.

Sabo dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant qu'Ace n'accepte en grommelant de le suivre, et encore, il fallut empiler toutes les feuilles éparpillées et les ranger dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne soit satisfait et qu'il ne veuille bien aller manger.

A peine s'était-il assis à sa place attitrée qu'un boulet de canon surgit de la cuisine, un morceau de jambon enfermé dans son petit poing, et se jeta sur ses genoux.

\- AAAAAAAAACEEE ! T'étais où ? J't'ai cherché partout pour qu'on joue aux soldats, toi et moi !

\- Avec tes petites figurines en plastoc' ? ricana Ace avec un rictus en tordant la joue de son petit frère (Sabo grogna. Quel foutu obtus.) T'es encore un petit garçon, Luff', mais moi je joue plus à ces jeux-là…

\- Mais t'es mon grand-frère ! Sabo, il joue avec moi quand je lui demande, il m'aide à ranger et c'est toujours lui qui vient m'apporter les lettres de papy ou lire les mails qu'il nous a envoyés quand toi t'es enfermé dans ta chambre…

\- Et alors ? Pas de ma faute si Sabo est une véritable maman… Je compte pas porter de jupe, moi !

Sabo grinça des dents en attrapant le plat brûlant que Dadan venait d'apporter sur la table. Il contenait deux steaks à fier allure et deux autres aussi carbonisés que fumants.

\- Je ne porte pas de jupe, gronda-t-il en piquant un steak en bonne état et en le servant à Dadan, qui le remercia d'un coup d'œil.

\- C'est pareil ! rétorqua Ace en levant les bras au ciel (quel grand comédien il faisait). Regarde, c'est toi qui sers tout le monde !

\- Si t'étais un gamin plus respectueux, Ace, c'est _toi_ qui te chargerais du service au lieu de Sabo. Il a aidé à ranger les courses, _lui,_ pesta Dadan.

Ce dernier argument eut le mérite de clore toute discussion puisqu'Ace repoussa doucement Luffy vers son siège alors que celui-ci mastiquait son jambon sous le regard désapprobateur de Dadan. Elle passa le reste du repas à faire des remarques au plus petit, critiquant sa façon de se tenir, de répondre aux grandes personnes, de manger comme un cochon et de bouder quand on lui faisait une réprimande.

A la grande surprise de Sabo, les petits oignons se révélèrent comestibles et délicieux. Il en reprit trois fois, au contraire d'Ace qui, pourtant vorace d'habitude refusa un deuxième tour avec une moue dégoûtée qui lui valut les réprimandes exaspérées de Dadan.

Ce fut encore Sabo qui empila les assiettes et débarrassa la table avec l'aide de leur « tutrice » quand Luffy se fut enfui pour préparer son sac d'école à son après-midi de cours. Ace et lui étaient bientôt en vacances, il ne leur restait que quelques semaines de cours à peine… puis ils auraient la paix.

Ils attendaient ce moment avec une impatience à peine contenue.

\- Ace ! appela-t-il au hasard, persuadé que le brun s'était de nouveau réfugié au fond du jardin. Ace, tu es prêt ? On va directement au lycée après avoir déposé Luff…

\- ACE, REPONDS ! l'interrompit la voix brusque et sans une once de féminité de Dadan (laquelle brandissait, au bout de son bras titanesque, une rapière couverte de fromage assez menaçante). SABO T'APPELLE PAS POUR RIEN !

Curieusement, Dadan avait l'air de prendre de plus en plus sa défense. Oui, il prenait plus soin de la maisonnée qu'Ace, oui, il mettait plus d'ardeurs à la tâche et oui, il était le plus studieux des trois mais Dadan avait toujours eu un faible pour les petits aventuriers, les têtes brûlées. Et puis, même s'il détestait qu'on lui rappelle, Sabo n'avait pas vraiment sa place chez les Monkey. En tant que plus ou moins « adopté », plus ou moins « pris-en-charge » au frais de la famille, il se faisait un peu figure du bâtard qu'on mettait de côté par honte.

Sabo secoua la tête pour en chasser ses mauvaises pensées, fit signe à Dadan qu'il allait régler le problème par ses propres moyens et alla se camper en bas des marches de l'unique escalier de la maison, les mains sur les hanches.

\- AAAAACE !

Un bruit faible lui répondit, qu'il identifia comme un objet lourd tombant sur du parquet. La tête ébouriffée du brun apparut dans l'encadrement de sa porte, visible de son poste de garde.

\- J'arrive dans deux secondes, grommela-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les discipliner un peu (peine perdue, ils étaient d'une espèce coriace). Luff', t'es prêt ?

\- Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! s'envola une voix enfantine provenant de la salle de jeux que Garp avait aménagée pour son anniversaire, six mois auparavant. Je peux prendre mes figurines, Sabo, dis ? J'ai promis d'les montrer à Zoro !

\- Pas question, tu vas les perdre ! cria-t-il en réponse. Prends ton sac, tes chaussures et dépêche-toi ! Ace, ça vaut aussi pour toi !

Des bruits étranges s'échappaient de la chambre du plus grand. Il prenait plus de temps que d'habitude. Non qu'il aime particulièrement leur lycée, pas du tout même, mais Ace aimait flamber sur son vélo et prendre de nouveaux chemins presque inconnus qui rallongeaient leur route et les faisaient toujours arriver à la dernière minute, juste avant la deuxième sonnerie annonçant le début des cours.

Intrigué, Sabo monta quatre à quatre les marches le plus silencieusement possible. Il essaya d'abord la vieille technique d'espionnage qui consistait à poser son oreille contre la porte pour entendre ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur ayant trop peur de se faire pincer par Luffy qui était tout sauf discret dans ces cas-là (« SAAAABO ! QU'ES'TU FAIS LÀ ?! »), il recula très vite. Finalement, mieux valait entrer directement dans la chambre. Ce qu'il fit.

Ace ne l'entendit pas tout d'abord, tout concentré qu'il était par l'écran de son ordinateur qu'il scrutait comme s'il lui révélait tous les secrets de l'univers. Il tournait le dos à Sabo, ce qui lui permit de s'avancer lentement par-derrière… et de le surprendre en posant d'un coup ses mains sur les épaules de son frère.

\- P'TAIN, LUFF' ! hurla le brun en faisant un bond de surprise.

Il fit volte-face, les sourcils froncés et les yeux brillants de colère, prêt à gronder son petit frère. Son visage se dérida lorsqu'il aperçut Sabo, avant qu'il ne se fâche véritablement.

\- SAB', C'EST PAS MARRANT BORDEL ! J'ETAIS…

\- Tu étais ? reprit le blond en fermant les yeux de lassitude.

Soudain, Ace parut ne plus être en colère du tout. Il baissa la tête, comme penaud, et gronda :

\- Laisse tomber…

Comme il ne voulait pas insister, Sabo lui demanda d'éteindre l'ordinateur et de se « grouiller à ramener tes fesses et celles de Luffy en bas, et que ça saute ! ». Un nouveau grommellement lui répondit, mais il sut que le message avait fait son chemin.

Lorsqu'Ace se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre pour prévenir Luffy qu'il allait au garage rejoindre Sabo, Luffy se rua dehors sans fermer la porte de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers en criant :

\- _Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur, je me battrai sans répit !_

Sabo, qui n'était _absolument pas_ dans le garage mais bien en train de laver une tâche de graisse imaginaire sur son jean dans la salle de bain de l'étage, tendit l'oreille. Finalement, les choses s'arrangeaient bien pour lui.

Il attendit le silence complet à l'étage, seulement rythmé par le bruit des ustensiles que manipulaient Dadan dans la cuisine en fredonnant du AC/DC, pour sortir de sa « cachette ». Comme il s'y attendait, Ace avait laissé l'ordinateur en veille, ce qui lui laissait la voie libre.

Il n'eut qu'à bouger la souris et chercher la page Internet toujours malencontreusement ouverte pour que ses yeux tombent sur les deux icônes qu'Ace avait consultées.

Sous ses yeux s'étalaient en toutes lettres les mots « LGBT : le nouveau film de Bonclay rejoint la c… » et « Troubles mentaux, se faire diagnostiquer ». La page qui s'affichait correspondait à cette dernière icône. S'ensuivaient une série de termes incompréhensibles pour l'esprit cartésien et bien rangé du blond. Il eut beau essayer de déchiffrer le tout, le contenu lui resta aussi indéchiffrable qu'un amoncellement de hiéroglyphes apposés les uns aux autres.

Il poussa un soupir et laissa l'ordinateur tel quel. Il avait hésité quelques instants à fermer l'onglet, comme par superstition. Troubles mentaux ?! Et puis quoi encore ?!

Ace n'était pas un malade mental, ça, Sabo en était certain. Il se croyait quoi, sur la pente de la folie ? Le pire, Sabo devait bien le reconnaître, c'était qu'Ace était tout à fait capable de se persuader lui-même que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Quitte à devenir de pire en pire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il rejoignit le garage la mine sombre. Il se sentait… dérangé. Troublé. Presque malheureux.

Il n'osa même pas croiser le regard de son frère qui remettait la chaîne du vélo de Luffy, un léger rictus aux lèvres. A ses côtés, Luffy trépignait, agitant en l'air une poignée de figurines – celles que Sabo lui avait justement interdit de prendre.

Il ne parut même pas se rendre compte de sa bêtise quand Sabo s'approcha : il ne réalisa qu'au dernier moment que le blond avait l'intention de les lui subtiliser.

\- Sab' ! Rends-moi mes soldats ! se mit-il à geindre quand le plus âgé se fut emparé de ses jouets, les soulevant hors de portée des bras trop courts de son frère.

Le blond émit un « tsss ! » réprobateur et posa délicatement ses prises sur une étagère hors de portée, une de celles qui servaient à Ace pour ranger ses outils de bricolage.

\- Tu demanderas à Dadan d'aller te les chercher ce soir, quand tu seras revenu de l'école, ordonna-t-il en haussant les sourcils, essayant de se donner un ton autoritaire et un comportement adulte. J'ai dit que tu ne les prenais pas pour ne pas les perdre, alors tu ne les prends pas, un point c'est tout. Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ?

\- Mais Zoro veut que je lui moooontre ! protesta Luffy en faisant ses yeux de chiot abandonné. Et Cavendish a dit qu'il croyait que ce qu'il voyait et que, si je les lui montrais pas, ça voulait dire que j'avais menti en disant que papy me les avait achetées !

\- Cavendish est un con, grommela Ace, toujours à son travail.

Sabo lui donna une tape sur l'épaule :

\- Ace ! Insulte pas un de ses amis !

\- C'est pas un ami, répondirent simultanément Luffy et Ace.

Sabo leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ces deux-là se ressemblaient un peu trop pour leur propre bien.

\- Bon, soupira-t-il. Quand vous êtes prêts, on peut y aller. Ace, dépêche !

\- Compris, chef !

Il fallut encore dix minutes pour qu'ils soient prêts à prendre la route. Sabo alla saluer Dadan, força Luffy à faire de même (à défaut de pouvoir obliger Ace à suivre son exemple) et enfourcha (enfin) son vélo, sous le regard approbateur de son frère aîné.

Qu'il ne parvient toujours pas à regarder en face, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Un petit mot pour la fin?

WP.


End file.
